the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fukutsu no Seishin (Clan of Fortitude)/Members
"We are many, but we are one" The Clan Founders KetsuekiRyuu KetsuekiRyuu was the dragon who found a site for her lair. She worked to make it large enough to hold multiple dragons in the hopes that she would not be alone for long. She had been young, and perhaps naive, when she started her project. Beginning in winter, when even the magic of the Starfall Isles could not entirely keep out the chill, had not been her smartest idea, but she had been driven to do it nonetheless out of a desire for company after being alone all her life. Kanshi Before joining the clan, Kanshi was a wanderer, unable to find anywhere he felt safe enough to rest. He ran away from his parents when he was young in a fit of rebellion, but when he had returned he discovered, to his horror, that they were no longer there. He never discovered where they had gone, presumably towards the Observatory, and so set his sights on finding a new home, however long it took. The Clan Warriors Hoseki Hoseki originally hails from an Ice clan in the Frigid Floes, but moved to Fukutsu no Seishin as a hatchling when KetsuekiRyuu and Kanshi came to look for their missing daughter, who had been picked up by her parents thinking she was lost. Now she fights to protect her Charge and clan. Kagayaku Never formally invited into the clan, Kagayaku stumbled upon the clan when it was still only a handful of members and was offered shelter from the winter. He became fast friends with Hoseki whilst learning to fight alongside her, and when spring came never left. The Clan Ambassadors Tsubomi The clan's Arcane ambassador, she also works as one of the clan's hunters. Gaia The clan's Earth ambassador, Gaia spends most of her time wandering around Sornieth studying the bones of the earth. Taki The clan's Fire ambassador, she's also a talented blacksmith and makes several things for both clan use and to be sold. Yashoku The clan's Ice ambassador, Yashoku has an unnerving habit of seeing things in other planes of existence, which once got her imprisoned in the Fortress of Ends. As she still wears her shackles, it's unknown if she was released or escaped. Sakin The clan's Light ambassador, Sakin is a runes expert and spends his time illuminating books, and occasionally other dragons. Itadaki The clan's Lightning ambassador, Itadaki is an engineer specialising in golem technology and has several that she uses as assistants. Hisui The clan's Nature ambassador, Hisui has an obsession with map making and uses his travels to the Viridian Labyrinth as an excuse to map out more of Sornieth. Nikko The clan's Plague ambassador, Nikko has wrangled her way into raising the hatchlings. Very few survive, but those that do are nigh on invincible. Nephele The clan's Shadow ambassador, and head ambassador Nephele spends most of her time rubbing wings with important dragons. Unknown to most dragons, even within the clan, she's also the clan's spymaster. Kireina A dancer who goes out to perform, often accompanying Nephele in her travels, Kireina also works as an assassin where required. Hana An old nocturne who hatched before the first Night of the Nocturne occurred, she's mute and makes a successful living as a mime. Reporting to Nephele, she's also the clan's top spy. Guwa A storyteller with multiple yarns to spin as and when required, Guwa works with Hana a lot; they have a friendly rivalry on who can get the most information for Nephele. Kasumi An illusionist by trade, Nephele finds a use for him in relieving other clans of objects she'd prefer they didn't have. Yukoku The clan's Water ambassador, Yukoku adores fish of all kinds and has devised a spell that allows his favourite fish to travel with him when he has to leave the lake he lives in. Hyoga The clan's Wind ambassador, Hyoga likes to travel around and rarely settles somewhere for long - usually only long enough to paint the scenery. Other Residents * Asa (archaeologist) * Bara (hunter) * Brogden (ranger) * Eien (necromancer) * Fukakaina (elemental) * Fuon (jeweller) * Ganjona (librarian) * Genshu (osteologist) * Hainoko (advisor) * Hakuhyo (scribe) * Hane (treasurer) * Hebi (meteorologist) * Hikaru (scout) * Hoshizora (forager) * Jiki (time mage) * Jinko (artificial creation) * Jiyu (chronicler) * Kaigan (alchemist) * Kaijin (musician) * Kasai (warden) * Kemui (familiar carer) * Kikai (virologist) * Koibito (matriarch's consort) * Konpeki (fisher) * Kori (elemental) * Korogi (toy maker) * Kosetsu (explorer) * Kukan (space mage) * Kuroichi (merchant) * Kusamura (gardener; toxicologist) * Kyocho (afflicted) * Maebure (afflicted) * Miko (lair keeper; candle maker) * Mori (tailor) * Rokka (explorer) * Ryoshi (aviator) * Sangosho (messenger) * Shimizu (treasurer) * Shinzui (blood mage) * Sogen (gardener; herbalist) * Sukai (counsellor) * Tekina (artificial creation) * Toki (healer) * Tora (mercenary) * Tsuki (priestess) * Valkin (glassblower) * Wana (insect catcher) * Yakeru (scout) Former Residents Left for Other Lairs * Suryo (The Lost Ones) Deceased * Lidiya (killed by Kaigan) * Rynka (killed by Kaigan) * Tybal (killed by Kaigan)